The invention relates to a device for storing and applying liquid and/or pasty substances, with a container from which the substance can be removed through a first opening in a first direction with the aid of an applicator, and with a substance supply, which can be introduced into the container through a second opening in the wall of the container and which is sealed off against this opening by a breakable foil.
A known device of this kind (EP 1 163 918 A2) comprises a container which, in a lower part, has one or more foil containers holding the substances. A plunger is pushed into this container and destroys the foil containers. The substance then passes through an opening in the plunger into an interior space of the plunger, where the substance can be removed by an applicator.
This device has various disadvantages. The plunger 2 has to be sealed off from the container 1 since otherwise, when the plunger is pressed into the housing, the substances could escape sideways between container and plunger. If the applicator is intended to be present in the plunger right from the outset and protrudes from the latter (this is expedient in order to protect the mixing space in the plunger from contamination and to obtain a one-piece unit), the protruding part of the applicator gets in the way when pressing the plunger into the container. In any case, it is also disadvantageous when activation and removal take place in the same direction, i.e. the axial direction.
It is known to introduce substances from the side into a mixing space (DE-AS 23 24 296). However, this mixing space is closed; the substance is applied through a nozzle with the aid of a plunger. The use of an applicator that can be introduced into the mixing space is not possible. An object is to make available a device of the aforementioned type which avoids the stated disadvantages and permits better handling.